This invention relates generally to engine-driven, electrical generators, and in particular, to a generator structure incorporating an improved air flow arrangement for facilitating the cooling of one or more engine-driven, electrical generator sets housed within a single enclosure.
Engine-driven, electrical generators are used in a wide variety of applications. Typically, such electrical generators utilize a single driving engine directly coupled to a generator or alternator through a common shaft. Upon actuation of the engine, the crankshaft thereof rotates the common shaft so as to drive the alternator which, in turn, generates electricity. It can be appreciated that since the engine and the alternator are housed in a single enclosure, a significant amount of heat is generated within the enclosure during operation of the electrical generator.
Heretofore, in order to cool the components of a prior electrical generator, louvers were provided in the walls of the enclosure thereof. A fan, coupled to the crankshaft of the engine, rotates during operation of the electrical generator. The rotating fan draws air into the enclosure through the louvers in the walls and blows air over the components of the electrical generator, including the engine, the alternator, and the radiator. In such a manner, it is intended that the air passing over the components of the electrical generator have a cooling effect on the components during their operation such that the temperatures of the components are maintained below safe operating limits.
While functional under certain conditions, air flow arrangements of prior electrical generators have significant limitations. For example, the air flow arrangements of prior electrical generators merely recirculate the air drawn into the enclosures and fail to provide adequate means for purging the air from the enclosures after a heat exchange is effectuated between the air and the components. As such, the cooling effect on the components of the electrical generator by the ambient air drawn into the enclosure is somewhat limited. As a result, the components of prior electrical generators often operate at higher than desired temperatures. This, in turn, reduces the overall efficiency of prior electrical generators and may cause premature failure of the components thereof. It can be appreciated that by providing additional components, such as a second engine and a second alternator, within a single enclosure, the cooling effect of prior air flow arrangements on these added components would be inadequate. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provide an air flow arrangement for a generator structure which provides adequate cooling of the components thereof during operation.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide an air flow arrangement for an electrical generator structure which improves the operating efficiency of the same.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide an air flow arrangement for an electrical generator structure which facilitates greater cooling of the components of the generator within an enclosure than prior air flow arrangements.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide an air flow arrangement for an electrical generator structure which is simple and less expensive to implement than prior arrangements.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide an air flow arrangement for an electrical generator structure which reduces the noise associated with operation of the same.
In accordance with the present invention, a generator structure is provided. The generator structure includes an enclosure having first and second spaced sidewalls interconnected by first and second end walls so as to define an interior for receiving an engine and an alternator therein. A roof structure is positioned on the enclosure and includes an eave portion having an inlet communicating with the ambient air external of the generator structure, an outlet communicating with the interior of the enclosure and an input flow path therebetween. The roof structure also includes an attic portion having an inlet communicating with the interior of the enclosure, an outlet communicating with the ambient air external to the generator structure and an exit flow path therebetween. An air flow generator is positioned within the interior of the enclosure for drawing ambient air through the inlet flow path in the eave portion of the roof structure into the interior of the enclosure and for urging air from the interior of the enclosure through the exit flow path in the attic portion of the roof structure and out of the generator structure.
A muffler may be operatively connected to the engine and positioned within the exit flow path. A radiator is positioned within the interior of the enclosure between the engine and the air flow generator. The air flow generator draws air through the radiator. It is contemplated that the air flow generator be a fan.
The attic portion of the roof structure may include a second inlet communicating with the interior of the enclosure, a second outlet communicating with the ambient air external of the generator structure and a second exit flow path therebetween. A second air flow generator may be positioned within the interior of the enclosure for drawing ambient air through the inlet flow path in the eave portion of the roof structure into the interior of the enclosure and for urging air from the interior of the enclosure through the second exit flow path in the attic portion of the roof structure and out of the generator structure. A second inlet in the eave portion of the roof structure communicates the ambient air external of the generator structure. A second, inlet flow path in the eave portion of the roof structure extends between the second inlet and the outlet of the eave portion.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a generator structure is provided. The generator structure includes an enclosure having first and second spaced sidewalls interconnected by first and second end walls so as to define an interior for receiving an engine and an alternator therein. A roof structure is supported on the end walls of the enclosure. The roof structure includes an upper panel, first and second side panels, and a separation panel. The upper panel has a first opening therethrough, and first and second sides generally parallel to the sidewalls of the enclosure. The first and second side panels extend from corresponding sides of the upper panel such that each side panel partially overlaps a corresponding sidewall of the enclosure. The first side panel and the first sidewall define a first inlet therebetween and the second side panel and the second sidewall define a second inlet therebetween. The separation panel extends between the side panels such that the separation panel and the upper panel define an attic chamber therebetween. The separation panel and the first end wall define a first attic inlet to allow the interior of the enclosure to communicate with the attic chamber. The separation panel and the second end wall define a second attic inlet to allow for communication between the interior of the enclosure and the attic chamber. An air flow generator is positioned within the interior of the enclosure for drawing ambient air through the first and second inlets in the roof structure and into the interior of the enclosure, and for urging air from the interior of the enclosure through the attic chamber in the roof structure and out of the generator structure through the first opening in the upper panel.
The generator structure may include a muffler operatively connected to the engine. The muffler is positioned in the attic chamber of the roof structure. A radiator may be positioned within the interior of the enclosure between the engine and the air flow generator. The air flow generator draws air through the radiator. It is contemplated that the air flow generator be a fan.
The upper panel of the roof structure may include a second opening therethrough. The separation panel divides the attic chamber into a first portion that communicates with the first opening in the upper panel and a second portion that communicates with the second opening in the upper panel. A second air flow generator may be positioned within the interior of the enclosure for drawing ambient air through the first and second inlets of the roof structure and into the interior of the enclosure, and for urging air from the interior of the enclosure through the attic chamber in the roof structure and out of the generator structure through the second opening in the upper panel. A base supports the enclosure above a supporting surface.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a generator structure is provided. The generator structure includes an enclosure having first and second spaced sidewalls interconnected by first and second end walls so as to define an interior. First and second generator sets are positioned within the interior of the enclosure. Each generator set includes an engine, an alternator driven by the engine and a radiator operatively connected to the engine. A roof structure is supported on the end walls of the enclosure. The roof structure includes an upper panel, first and second side panels, and a separation panel. The upper panel has first and second openings therethrough and first and second sides generally parallel to the sidewalls of the enclosure. The first and second side panels extend from corresponding sides of the upper panel such that each side panel partially overlaps a corresponding sidewall of the enclosure. The first side panel and the first sidewall define a first inlet therebetween and the second side panel and the second sidewall define a second inlet therebetween. The separation panel extends between the side panels such that the separation panel and the upper panel define an attic chamber therebetween. The separation panel and the first end wall define a first attic inlet to allow the interior of the enclosure to communicate with the attic chamber. The separation panel and the second end wall define a second attic inlet for allowing communication between the interior of the enclosure and the attic chamber. A first air flow generator is positioned within the interior of the enclosure for drawing ambient air through the first and second inlets in the roof structure, across the engine of the first generator set and through the radiator of the first generator set, and for urging air out of the interior of the enclosure through the attic chamber in the roof structure and out of the generator structure through the first opening in the upper panel. A second air flow generator is also positioned within the interior of the enclosure for drawing ambient air through the first and second inlets in the roof structure, across the engine of the second generator set and through the radiator of the second generator set, and for urging air from the interior of the enclosure through the attic chamber in the roof structure and out of the generator structure through the second opening in the upper panel.
The generator structure may include a muffler operatively connected to the engine. The muffler is positioned within the attic chamber in the roof structure. A base supports the enclosure above a supporting surface. It is contemplated that each air flow generator be a fan and that the separation panel divide the attic chamber into a first portion that communicates with the first opening in the upper panel and a second portion that communicates with the second opening in the upper panel.